


Shadow Step

by hirusen



Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Knives, M/M, Male Friendship, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Raising a Child, Sexual Humor, Sexual Undertones, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: One mis-step, that was all it took to change his life forever.





	Shadow Step

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't gotten too far into the League series (though I already love it to death, I'm still on the first book), so I'm sorry if certain race traits are not exactly how they're meant to be; these guys have been living in my head for weeks now and I need to get them to leave me alone! (Oh, the struggles of being a writer..! ToT)

Listening to the sounds coming from his earpiece, he sighed softly. What the hell was he thinking, taking on this job that's gonna pay him basically next to shit? Well, he was already inside, might as well do this. Pressing against the far wall as much as he could, he made his way slowly to the destination. He had took on a job to rescue a prisoner from a League Assassin; which was a suicide job.

And he still took it.

Holding his breathing when he heard faint movement behind him, he could feel his heart beat against his ribs, wanting to leave him quicker than his dagger did its sheath. After the hair on his neck went back down, he lowered his guard back to what it was so he didn't draw attention to himself. He moved until he was outside of the room where the prisoner is suppose to be, swallowing around the bile in his throat, and carefully pushing the door open just enough for him to slip inside. He made his way to where the person was rumored to be held, and as he slowly cracked open the door, he realized that he had been tricked.

Spiriting backwards as fast as his legs could, he tried to escape the room before the IED went off, but something slammed into him and let his face greet the floor, a deafening explosion sounding moments later. He made a move to glance over his shoulder, but a hand came and kept him still, feeling as footfall vibrated down the floorboards. "Huh...that was easier than I thought it would be. So much for the legends of League Assassins..." "You might want to rethink those legends." The body above him spoke and in an instant was off of him and sinking his blade into the other's throat, a choking, wet gurgle leaving the poor bastard.

He watched as the Assassin effortlessly removed their blade from the standing corpse and wiped it clean on their heavy, black jacket. The intruder flinched when they turned towards him, showing not only their face, but race as well. Well, races to be exact.

He was an Andarion hybrid, and based on his incredibly attractive face, the other part was human like him. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly, like he was trying to calm down a wide-eyed doe. "No. What-" He raised a hand, cutting the other off. "Not here, his company is heading this way. We can talk when I get you somewhere safe; a lot more is going on in the background than you know, Vyn Zaclie." Vyn swallowed what felt like glass; he was  **not** comfortable with a League Assassin knowing his name, let alone knowing why he was here. But, after checking his ship feed and realizing the junker had been destroyed, following this predator was his only way out. "Lead on." The smile on the other's face managed to ease his mind a little as they booked it back to his ship; a high-end fighter painted to look like a shit one.

Cleaver.

Following the taller male up the ladder, he came to the understanding that he was going to be sitting in the man's lap and not behind him. Vyn sighed--this wasn't the first time he's been in a man's lap and he doubts it will be the last. Straddling the man's lap, he slipped on the helmet given to him and watched as he started up his fighter, quickly ducking out of the ship they were in, and jumping to safe space.

* * *

Vyn was awed as he saw the base his help was taking him to; it was beautiful, almost straight out of a painting. He docked his fighter then helped Vyn out, leading him to a room that looked like a infirmary. There was someone else in the room, seeming to be asleep on one of the few beds in the room. "Hang on." He spoke, stepping closer to the bed and gently shaking the other person awake. "Hey, you doing better?" "Mm...Hm? Oh, yes. Thank you for letting me stay here." "It's not a problem. Not many places for mercenaries to actually rest up without fear of being back-stabbed." The towering male spoke, a gentle grin on his lips, careful to not show his teeth. The merc got out of the bed, nodded to Vyn, and left the base.

"What do you run here?" "Mercenary base; free food, beds, and company. The only thing people have to pay for is supplies, munitions, and fuel." "And that's enough to keep this place running?" Admittedly, the place wasn't that huge, but still. The other nodded. "It keeps itself afloat because the mercs who come here don't want to pay the fee tax." The what? Vyn raised a brow, slightly lost. "Like I said, fuel, ammunition, and supplies have to be paid for, but you don't have to pay for them right away. I employ a 'fee tax' which states that any product you take from this base, that has not had its commission price paid for, must be paid for on return to this base...plus interest." "How much interest?" "37%...per day..."

Vyn was sure his jaw was greeting the floor. The other shrugged. "This place used to be the center of a slave ring; got to keep it running somehow." That was understandable, but damn. "Sit down, I want to make sure that you didn't get hurt." Vyn scoffed. "Whatever makes you feel better, but I know I'm fine; I am a trained field-medic." "Standard military?" Vyn nodded. "And patched up our Black Ops units as well, if they were in the area." The other nodded. "Nevermind then. I'll take your word."

Just then the door opened again--when the hell did it close the first time?--and Vyn felt himself tense. It was an Andarion male, one who easily towered over the Assassin before him, and he was heading towards them. "Hey, I'm back." "I can see that,  _little star_ , I'm not that old." The Assassin groaned at the Andarion word, but his grin didn't fall. "Vyn, meet Nevi. He's a friend of mine." Nevi leveled his open hand for Vyn to take, the human surprised by how careful he was when they shook hands. "You're part of one of the military blood clans?" Vyn asked, wanting to know a little more about him before he became dinner for the duo. "I was; got disowned." "Which clan?" "Yetur." Vyn was fairly sure that he was gawking.

He swallowed. "Well, I'm sure I'm about to be eaten alive." "In what way? The death way, or the one that makes you come?" Vyn choked while Nevi just groaned, annoyed. "Were you trying to help him or kill him yourself?" The other glared at him with a look that should have said murder, but the playfulness in his eyes made it say something else. "So...why did you save me?" Zaclie asked; the question had been burning a hole in his brain for a while now, and he was not sure he wanted the answer to it.

The League Assassin sighed deeply.

That's never a good sign.

"It's a very long story, Vyn." "I still want to know." The hybrid chuckled almost wickedly. "Oh, you poor thing. Do you really not know the basic of this tale already?" Vyn raised a brow. "You're being hunted. Can you make a guess on who wants you dead?"

All Vyn could say was, "Well fuck."


End file.
